Of Possessiveness And Jealousy
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward. The rest you gotta read!No longer a one shot, M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK AND I'll BE WRITING SOME CHAPS FROM TIME TO TIME FROM NOW ON,**

**This is you're newyear treat people, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**ONESHOT—unless you want more chaps!**

**Of Possessiveness and Jealousy**

Edward threw Jacob down onto the mattress and started to pace back and forth about the room, his eyes shining with fury at the younger wolf.

"What do you think you're doing leech?" Jacob screeched before he started to get up when Edward advanced on him and effectively trapped the shifter beneath him. Jacob groaned wanting to move closer and away at the same time. He turned his face away from the shining black eyes looking at him with rage and his inner wolf whined softly at having disappointed his imprint.

"Care to tell me why you were in a compromising position with Paul?" Edward asked, his velvety voice more pronounced due to the fury he was feeling. For a moment Jacob was guilty before he remembered he had no reason to be, he was a free man, Edward did not own him.

Jacob stared back with equal rage as he said "That is none of your business"_ 'You don't own me'_

"Of course it is my business" Edward shouted and tightened his hold on Jacob when the shifter tried to dislodge his grip.

Jacob finally gave up with a sigh, he was tired and had been feeling like shit for a month without his imprint. He calmly looked into Edward's eyes still alight with rage as he asked "Why do you care about who I sleep with, you're with Bella" _'And you'll always be with Bella, I'm just a stupid insignificant mutt to you'_

Edward's eyes softened and he loosened his hold a little but still not enough for Jacob to escape. He knew Jacob was right and yet he couldn't fathom anyone touching Jacob the way he had, the way he longed to and he had tried to keep those feelings of lust locked away in the deepest recess of his mind but it came back to him everytime he caught the scent of the wolf in the forest and had to stop himself from running into the trees and catching hold of Jacob and doing ungodly things to the shifter's warm and pliant body.

Jacob had his eyes closed now and it was evident from his thoughts that his absence since the first and last time he had been with Jacob was affecting the shifter greatly. Edward directed his eyes to the mark on Jacob's neck, it hadn't faded and Edward had done it on purpose to show the world that Jacob was his and his alone although the shifter didn't know the significance of it. He brought his lips closer to the mark and closed his lips over it tasting Jacob's warm flesh and hearing the blood pounding in his veins. Edward heard Jacob's gasp and and felt Jacob relaxing against the bed.

'_Please don't, you…you don't what it's like having a taste of what you can never have and then…let me go'_

Edward stopped and looked up to see the shifter's brown desperate eyes torn between wanting to be with him and wanting to protect himself from more hurt. A few months ago seeing Jacob so vulnerable would have made Edward's day but now he felt the strange urge to hold Jacob close and comfort him, telling the shifter he'd never let go, didn't want to let go.

"You're not insignificant to me" Edward said at last which made Jacob snort. Edward tightened his grip warningly and grinded his erection against Jacob's making the shifter moan. Jacob was biting his lip enough to draw blood when Edward brought one of his hands up and parted Jacob's lips. He wanted to hear all those delicious sounds the shifter made and wasn't about to let Jacob go now that he had him here at his mercy but he had to reassure the shifter that this was not going to be a one time thing any longer.

"You're marrying Bella, I'm not going to be your bitch Edward" said Jacob between throaty moans as Edward's hands started wandering.

Edward smirked down at the shifter annoying him even more before he leaned down and whispered in Jacob's ear, "On the contrary, you will always be my bitch Jacob" to prove his point Edward cupped the bulge in Jacob's pants and gave it a squeeze making Jacob throw his head back exposing his neck to Edward's assaulting cold tongue making Jacob shiver in anticipation.

Hearing his name falling out of Jacob's mouth like a litany only fueled Edward's desire more and he realized how much he wanted this, how much he had missed this and damn everybody and every convention stating this was forbidden, he was never going to deny himself this again. He nipped at Jacob's ear lobe and said "Stupid mutt you may be, but you're my stupid mutt and no one ever has the right to touch you like I do pup"

With that said Edward plunged his teeth into Jacob's neck making Jacob convulse in pleasure and pain as Jacob's sweet blood which sang to him more than Bella's ever did but did not make him want to drain the life of the shifter filled his mouth and Edward lifted his head away from the intoxicating scent of his mate and licked the wound with his venom.

"Edward…..Edward"

Edward cupped Jacob's face in his hands and captured those plump lips plunging his tongue into the warm crevice of Jacob's mouth. Edward started to loose his patience and tore off Jacob's shirt and threw it to the floor before kissing down Jacob's jawline and neck to finally tease the sensitive buds on Jacob's chest. One hand tweaked and pinched Jacob's left nipple making it hard under his hands while the other he was sucking and licking and kissing making Jacob writhe and mewl incoherent words beneath him.

Edward's tongue darted downwards and kissed all the way down Jacob's abs before he blew on his belly button and parted Jacob's legs with his knees. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and threw it much like the same way he had thrown Jacob's and Jacob's warm hands started exploring his cold chest and back as one hand went to fist his bronze hair.

Edward pulled down Jacob's pants and boxers off getting him naked and admired his mate for a moment before he took a lube from the nightstand drawers and got as naked as his mate before reclaiming his place on top of Jacob. He spread the shifters legs and threw them over his shoulder giving him full access to plunge deeper into Jacob and he noticed Jacob blushing even more than he was already flushed and turning his head away which made him smirk, who knew the bold and snarky wolf could be shy, he would definitely tease him about this later.

He coated three fingers and cock liberally and then bent down to capture Jacob's lips again as he teased Jacob's quivering pucker not entering just yet. Jacob broke the kiss for a moment and gasped saying "Please Edward….." which was all the clue Edward needed and he pushed his finger into Jacob's tight hot entrance groaning as Jacob's walls clenched against his finger. He kissed Jacob again, tongues battling for dominance and sooner Jacob gave in and let Edward plunder his mouth as Edward stretched Jacob fully before withdrawing the fingers away. He was a vampire and his memory served him well as he thrust in slowly at first letting Jacob get accustomed to it before both he and Jacob couldn't take the slow pace anymore and he started thrusting in and out more forcefully changing the angle and hitting Jacob's prostate straight on making Jacob scream and he started saying "Don't stop" again and again as Edward thrust forward.

"You're mine Jacob, all mine, don't ever forget that" Edward said as he punctuated each word with a thrust staring into Jacob's brown lust filled eyes. At the same time Edward brought his hand to the shifters erection and started stroking him furiously.

Jacob could feel his orgasm building and with one last scream of Edward's name he came as Edward pushed into him again and again and no sooner he kissed Jacob to swallow his own scream and he came deep inside Jacob.

Edward refused to part with the shifter just yet and started nipping and kissing at the shifters neck affectionately running his hands up and down Jacob's body.

"I didn't sleep with Paul" Jacob said after a while.

"I know" said Edward smiling crookedly at Jacob.

Jacob licked his lips unsure about what he wanted to ask but then decided not to as he said "I should go to the Rez, the pack will be worried"

"I left a note" said Edward and Jacob rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going back to you're fiance?"

Edward frowned down at Jacob for a moment before shaking his head and saying "No" and Jacob didn't know if it was just for now or, he didn't contemplate the other option. He knew that was not a possibility.

"Do you think you could..?" Jacob left the question unfinished hoping Edward would get the hint and pull out of him.

But Edward only smiled and said "I don't know about that, I'm rather happy with this position puppy"

Jacob huffed and retorted "Well, I'm not"

"Not my problem"

Jacob sighed and let the vampire be, he was so very tired and his stomach was rolling again. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Have you been feeling ill?" asked Edward, concern visible in his voice.

"Mhmm, oh my god, I have to puke" said Jacob and Edward finally pulled out of him as Jacob raced to the bathroom. Edward stood in the doorway with a worried frown in place, Jacob had been unusually pliant today and he started to wonder if it was because of his deterioration in health and if said deterioration was due to the fact that he stubbornly refused to meet him for the past month. Edward knew that when a wolf's imprint was rejected or if the wolf was away from their imprint for long it would have drastic effects on the shifter, enough to even kill them. A cold fear gripped his heart as he saw Jacob rinse his mouth and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Carlisle will have a look at you when he comes back from work" Edward raised his hand when Jacob looked indignant and said "Don't make me force you into it, you know I will pup"

Jacob crossed his arms and glared for ten long minutes before the tiredness caught up with him and he started to sway on spot, Edward picked the shifter up bridal style and carried him to the bed amidst all the young wolf's protests before spooning the wolf in his arms and saying "Sleep well puppy, I'll be here when you wake up"

Just that reassurance made Jacob close his eyes and drift off to sleep and Edward pressed a chaste kiss on Jacob's forehead.

* * *

"Well, what is wrong with him?" asked Edward getting impatient with his father-figure and the grim look on Carlisle's face didn't help him much.

Jacob couldn't take the suspense anymore and he asked "What, do I have a tumor or something?" laughing and when everyone in the room which included Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle didn't seem to appreciate his laughter he shut up.

"I…I don't know how to tell this but..there's no easy way of putting this….."

"Carlisle, tell me" said Edward with conviction and Carlisle rubbed his fingers against his temple.

"I think Jacob might be pregnant"

Rosalie and Esme looked awed and Rosalie a bit jealous while Emmett laughed and Edward looked shocked and Jacob fainted and Edward had to catch him before he hit the floor and broke something.

* * *

**REVIEW! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR DARLIN's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, since many of you asked me to continue this one, I'm making it a chaptered fiction, I don't know how long it will be or where I'm going with it and as off now I have no plots but let's see where it goes :)**

**Of Possessiveness and Jealousy**

**Chapter-2**

"This is a nightmare, this can't be true!" Jacob shouted outraged at the thought that he was, he was...God, he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"I have re-run the tests three times Jacob, it all shows positive results." Carlisle frowned and thought _'I know not how to convince him Edward, frankly even I am stumped by this, this is nothing short of a marvellous medical mystery'_

"I AM A MAN, I HAVE A DICK, I CANNOT GET PREGNANT!" screamed Jacob in outrage as the entire Cullen family looked on in various states of emotions. Emmett was amused, Rosalie and Esme were envious and Edward was still trying to cope with the fact that he had gotten someone pregnant!

"You're results must be wrong, it can't be true," Jacob paced back and forth before he realised that the Cullen's were all looking at him and started to get anxious, "I'm going back to the Rez"

When Edward stood to protest Jacob silenced him by raising his hand and giving him an imploring look which made Edward nod his head but he still insisted on driving Jacob back to La Push.

"I don't need you to babysit me Edward, I am no invalid."

"I never said you were, I just want to make sure you get home safe"

"Look just go back to Bella alright, I don't need you with me right now, I really don't!" Jacob opened the door with Edward on his heels and they both stepped out of the mansion into the forest and Jacob started to walk faster in a vain attempt to loose the vampire.

"I am not going back to Bella, not when you...you are..." before Edward could complete the sentence Jacob was on to him pulling at his shirt and with a fierce look in his eyes he said "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

Edward who was equally frustrated and confused and angry ground out "You are pregnant with my child Jacob, I am not going to let you walk alone through these woods upto La Push alone!"

"You bastard! I'm not pregnant...I'm not..."

Edward laughed before saying "Fine! Be in denial for all I care, you'd be forced to accept it when you push that baby at last anyway!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?" Jacob screamed as his mind refused to accept the truth, acknowledging the truth meant having to admit that his life was seriously screwed up and he did not want to go through that earth shattering experience again.

"I'm ruining everything? I'm ruining everything?" Edward shouted outraged himself as he went on "If I recall properly mutt, YOU were the one who imprinted on me! You were the one to put a strain on the relationship between myself and Bella!"

Jacob's eyes turned hard and cold and that is when Edward realised he might have gone out of line with his words "Bella, it's always about her isn't it? Well, go back to your precious Bella now leech!" Jacob growled and spat "Just don't come back to me when you decide you want some dick!"

Edward stood stunned for a minute before letting Jacob walk away from him and for once he decided to listen to the mutt and not follow him but that didn't mean he was going to let Jacob take the walk alone. He rushed back into his home and pleaded Emmett to follow Jacob with the promise that he'd buy him the newest video game on sale. Emmett agreed instantly and Edward hurried back into his room. He needed to think.

* * *

Jacob walked with his head bowed and jaw clenched, he was angry, he was confused and most of all he was hurt. He didn't ask for any of this, why did fate decide to fuck up his life so bad, he didn't want to imprint on Edward, he didn't want to long for his imprints touch, affection, he didn't want to crave being close to Edward. He had denied the imprint and tried to hide it for so long, suffering in silence before he got so sick to be bed ridden and the pack had forced it out of him. After that it was determined that the only cure to his sickness was to bond with his mate and Sam had threatened the Cullens with war if Edward did not bond with him.

He would have never guessed that this could be the outcome of that night which still made him blush and flustered when he thought about it. Just when he was about to be releived that the leech, his wolf whined softly at calling his imprint by that name when he was aware that someone was following him. He turned around to find that the burly Cullen was following him from up the trees.

Jacob sighed and shook his head and after walking for a short while he asked "He asked you to follow me?" to the burly Cullen whose name he did not know.

"Yep" came the reply and Jacob started to walk again.

"You could just leave you know...tell him you saw me home" said Jacob, he really didn't like being shadowed by vampires, he was a wolf, he could defend himself if the need arised.

"You're forgetting he's a mind reader pup, and he'd screw me when he knows"

"I'm sure you can beat him to a bloody pulp, your twice his size"

Emmett jumped down and came a little closer to Jacob who kept walking "Of course I'm bigger than him" said Emmett with a leering tone which Jacob caught on and laughed out loud.

"Sure sure" said Jacob as he turned around and met the other vampires eyes which were filled with amusement.

"You're welcome to a ride any time puppy!" Emmett went on teasing and Jacob blushed.

"You're sure blondie wouldn't rip your balls off?" snarked Jacob and Emmett frowned looking worried for a minute before replying "No, I'd be more worried about Eddie"

Jacob looked incredulous and Emmett exclaimed, "WHAT? He'd totally castrate me and tear me limb from limb if I ever even thought of it!"

Jacob still couldn't beleive Edward would care that much so he shrugged but Emmett persisted, for some reason he liked Jacob Black and he said "He does care for you, you know"

"Yeah right" Jacob snorted.

"He does dude, he wouldn't have dragged you back here otherwise now would he? He's awfully protective of you too"

Now that Emmett put it that way Jacob began to consider it, after that first night with Edward, Jacob hardly beleived Edward cared for him in any form or way, the sex was simply something that had to be done but now though...Edward shouldn't have been jealous at the thought of him making out with Paul and the way Edward proclaimed that Jacob was his when he was thrusting into him still made Jacob shiver and he wondered if it was possible that Edward cared about him more than he let on. It was all wishful thinking anyway, in a few months Edward would be married to Bella and they'd be off being a happy couple while Jacob would be left alone and miserable forever, Jacob's throat clogged up as he thought about them together and he shook his head to clear the pounding ache in his heart and mind before walking all the way to La Push while burly Cullen accompanied him in silence.

* * *

Edward sat down thinking about Bella and Jacob. He loved Bella with all his heart, he wanted to marry her and have a happy future with her by his side as his mate. He had taken so long to come to terms with changing her but he had and then there was the bomb dropped on him by Sam and the pack saying Jacob, the shifter, his enemy had imprinted on him and that if he refused to bond with the shifter he'd have to war with the shifters for their land.

Edward had to do it, he could not put his family in such danger and Bella, his sweet Bella understood although she was angry and outraged at first. But this time, this time he had taken Jacob of his own accord without consulting Bella, he had cheated her and yet he couldn't bring himself to feel the crushing sense of guilt he felt when he had told her the first time what was to happen between him and Jacob, but that was before he'd seen the shifter of course. He still remembered that night vividly and it still made him want to crawl back into Jacob's warm and willing body. He'd never known such pleasure was possible, it was intoxicating and addicting and after the first taste he was left wanting more.

He couldn't do this to Jacob though and he could not leave Bella for he had promised her he would never leave her again. He would just have to hide his lust for Jacob and not be foolish enough to act upon it another time. If Jacob was pregnant, he wanted to be a part of the child's life but he would only be Jacob's friend and he would keep himself away from temptation and marry Bella as he ought to, he did not want to sacrifice her to the Volturi.

* * *

Jacob was sick of throwing up his food all the time, it had been a week since he was whisked away to the Cullen's and now he had sick sense of dread in the pit of his stomach everytime he rushed to his toilet to puke.

Billy had been giving him weird looks and now he was at his doorstep looking worried and said "I'm calling doctor Cullen"

Jacob knew he had no energy to protest so he didn't and wondered what his dad would say to him being even more of a freak than he was now. After a short time both Edward and Carlisle were at Jacob's home with Jacob sat sullenly in the worn out couch determined to ignore Edward while Edward stood in a corner and Carlisle explained Jacob's condition to Billy. Jacob wanted to wail, scream or hit something as it was proved that he was indeed pregnant and apparently his wolf genes made this freakishness possible for him.

He felt the world crumbling around him and felt a dizzy spell hit him and when he woke up he found himself in his room with his dad seated close to his bed on his wheelchair.

His eyes welled with unshed tears as Billy patted his cheeks with one hand while the other hand held his tightly, "It's alright Jake"

Jacob let the first sob come out and his anguish pained Billy as his son choked out "No...no...it's not alright...this can't be happening...I...I'm a freak"

Billy squeezed his son's hand harder which made Jacob look up at him and Billy said with a firm voice "You are not a freak! You will get through this Jacob and I will always love you no matter what!"

Jacob couldn't help himself as he threw himself into Billy's arms and sobbed onto his shoulder, "I...I don't want this!"

"I know son, I know" said Billy as he held his son tighter and wished he could do something to ease the pain his son felt.

Edward watched from a distance wishing he could do the same as he felt his tighten.

* * *

**Not much, I know but I promise to update this one often if you guys review!**

**Love, Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are lucky, I have made this story as my favorite project at the moment! : D**

**So, uhhmm, do you guys think my stories are lacking the details and the emotional stuff...it's just that I've never been much of a person to give importance to details or dragging things out in real life and that reflects on my stories too, but hell I write for fun and not in aims of being a writer someday so that certainly decreases my contribution a bit, however, if you guys think I should spend more time on details and such I am willing to give it a try!**

**To readers who have been following my fictions, I am sorry to tell you that my story 'I'M WHAT?' is going to be re-written in the future, I'll leave the original one on still but it's going to be taken and re-written only after I complete this one first. I know it sucks when a writer does that but all I can say is that I'm really sorry and I know I can do better on that story and so I'm going to!**

**Enough of my rambling...**

**Happy reading :)**

**Of Possessiveness and Jealousy**

**Chapter-3**

Alice and Bella were discussing the Wedding plans, more like Alice was excitedly chattering and Bella nodded when it was appropriate to nod. Edward watched them from a distance where he had sat on the couch, he hadn't told Bella yet of Jacob's condition and he didn't know how Bella would respond. He knew she would be angry but then her anger always abated and she would see that he would never leave her for Jacob but would still want to be a part of his child's life. Bella was barely keeping from nodding off as Alice chirped about wedding dresses and decor and all such things which were completely boring and pointless in Bella's opinion.

Edward had barely talked to her this morning, he greeted her with a chaste kiss on her cheek and hugged her as usual and asked if she was well but that's all it had been. She knew something was wrong from the distant look in Edward's eyes and couldn't help but wonder if this was about Jacob although she kept telling herself that Edward would never leave her for Jacob she still couldn't be completely secure in that knowledge until Edward married her and they went away from Forks where Jacob would not be able to follow. She knew that imprinting was a powerful bond and she did not want to loose Edward again however selfish that made her. Jacob would after all only need to see Edward once in a while for him to survive and she'd allow that because Jacob was her friend and it couldn't be helped that he had imprinted on Edward.

Finally Edward could not take the torment anymore and called "Bella, we need to talk."

Across the room Bella gave him a releived sigh and Edward grimaced wondering how quickly that expression would melt when Bella knew what he intended to reveal to her. Bella stood and came to him and they both left quietly to Edward's room.

As soon as they entered the room Bella sat on the matress as Edward stood leaning against a wall wondering exactly how he'd tell his future wife that he had gotten someone else pregnant although he was not cheating on her if she knew but then that discounted the time he had dragged Jacob back here and proceeded to fuck him thoroughly on the very bed Bella was sitting on. Edward held back the looming sense of guilt, he could not tell Bella about that, he was sure he would loose her if he did, instead he straightened up and sighed before saying "Bella, there's been a new development you should know about"

Bella blinked, she could sense that Edward was worried and asked carefully "Okay, what is it?"

Edward sighed again in a very human way as he said "It concerns Jacob and you're not going to like it but please promise me to think on it before you say anything Bella, neither of us knew this could happen."

Bella frowned and her head whizzed with a thousand thoughts as her heart beat with fear, "What is it?" she asked as her voice wavered as the fear in her mounted.

Edward licked his lips and pursed it, "There is no easy way of saying this Bella but Jacob is pregnant and I am the father"

Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry, as such her expression belayed her shock and disbeleif and Edward quickly explained before she had the chance to say anything, "His wolf genes make it possible for him to carry a child and Carlisle did the tests here Bella, we know for certain that he is pregnant"

Bella crossed her hands in front of her and held herself tightly as the implications of Edward's revelation, all she could think about now was that Edward would surely leave her now and she was going to be left to pick up the peices and mend herself again and she doubted she'd be able to do it again after how completely broken she'd been the first time Edward had left her.

Edward noticed the distress he had put Bella in and asked himself the hundreth time why he could never do anything right when it came to Bella, it pained him to see her so agonised.

"So...So...are you going to leave me now?" asked Bella in a small voice full of fear and trepidation.

Edward rushed to her side at once and cupped her cheeks between his hands as he said "No Bella, I'll never leave you! I promised I'll never leave you and I won't, I am your's as long as you'll have me Bella"

Bella relaxed a bit and exhaled the breath she hadn't know she'd been holding, Edward kissed her lips lightly as she kissed back removing her hands and clutching his shirt desperately. She needed him in her life, it was not an option or a choice, she needed him as much as she needed the air that she breathed and as she clung to him she swore to herself that no matter what happened she would never let him go.

As the kiss grew more passionate and Bella started to thrust her tongue into Edward's mouth, Edward pulled away and made sure his face was wiped clean of any emotion as he stared at Bella who was scrutinising him with her brown eyes. They resembled Jacob's brown eyes so much and yet Jacob's were more soulful filled with vitality and life while Bella's were dull and lifeless. Edward berated himself for making that comparison and said "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it now" said Edward and Bella nodded before licking her lips and rising making Edward move back.

Bella made her way to the door before she turned and asked "Will you be coming tonight?"

For a moment Edward had no idea what she was talking about before he nodded and Bella looked satisfied before leaving and he let her go as he suspected she wanted the time alone to think.

* * *

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Quit your brooding and come join me in the hall!" shouted Billy and Jacob winced, his father had shouted at him like only when he was a little kid and had gone out too far into the woods. Jacob dragged his feet and climbed down the stairs slowly trying to beat the tiredness he felt. When he came into the hall he wished he'd just stayed in his room as Sam and the entire pack excluding Leah and Quil were seated in the hall, had his senses become so weakened that he hadn't been able to even scent them. Jacob began to feel a dooming sense of dread and gave his a father a betrayed look but Billy turned away from him and said "It's our duty to inform the pack Jacob."

"Inform us about what?" asked Seth eager to get this done with and get home so he could watch the soccer game.

Jacob panicked and cast his eyes back and forth between the pack members as they all stared at him and Billy and finally Billy said "Jacob is pregnant with Edward Cullen's child"

Jacob closed his eyes thanking God he was not in his wolf form and was unable to hear their thoughts. The whole room was in silence before the questions started.

"What?" asked Seth in disbeleif having completely forgotten about the game now.

"How's that possible?" Jared asked and Embry said "That's impossible, Jake's a guy!"

"He's also a shape-shifter!" said Sam calmly in reply to Embry and Paul just growled and threatened "I'll kill that leech!"

"You will do nothing!" Sam said in his alpha voice and Paul growled before he fled the hall in anger.

Jacob put his head down in shame and mortification, why did these things have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this fate? Hadn't he lost enough already!

"Jake" Sam spoke gently and Jacob looked up meeting his alpha's eyes which were soft with acceptance and worry for him. Jacob didn't know how he could have ever thought Sam was a bad guy a long time ago before he became a wolf, it was the same look that was present in his eyes when Jacob had confessed he had imprinted on Edward and this made him relax, "We're family, we'll support you no matter what, you know that right?"

Embry and Jared nodded their heads as well and Seth managed to snap out his shock and give him a small smile. Jacob smiled back if a bit uneasily and nodded his head as he didn't beleive his voice wouldn't betray the amount of releif he felt.

Now that that was settled Sam sighed before saying, "I have no idea how this could have happened, I'll talk to the elders tonight"

"We have to ask them for the Quileute's chronicle's which have been guarded by them for a long time, it has to be the only way that we could shed some light on this situation."

"We'll call a pack meeting tonight" said Sam and Embry and Jared went out and the room was eerily silent for a minute before Seth decided to burst forward with a question that was palguing his mind and he couldn't employ some tact as usual as he asked "How is the baby supposed to come out?"

Jacob blinked and then his eyes widened, he had never thought about that and now that he thought about it he really couldn't see anyway the baby would come out except...and even the thought of it made him nauseous and in minutes he was rushing back to the toilet as Sam glared at Seth who looked sheepish and said "What? I was just curious" a little defensively.

* * *

As Carlisle finished examining Jacob in one of the on call rooms Jacob sat up looking flustered and totally embarrassed as Carlisle chuckled and said "Everybody get's used to it after a while Jacob"

Jacob nodded and cleared his throat before deciding to just quit stalling and asked "Am I going to have to push...'this'...through my..." he didn't finish the sentence and Carlisle smiled at the blushing shape shifter before saying "I do not know although it would not be advisable, a C-section would probably be more advisable although your body isn't a women's and we can't be sure of anything yet"

"Right" said Jacob and after a few more silent moments when Carlisle began to pack his things and Jacob had gotten dressed he asked "So there's no way of getting rid of it?"

Carlisle froze, he doubted he would do it even if he could, everyone in the Cullen house treated this as a miracle, that a vampire could father a child biologically meant it was a wonder. And Carlisle considered Edward as his son in all but blood, he could not have a hand in destroying his grand child no matter how much inconvenience and pain this was going to cause Jacob, Edward and Bella. Neverthless he answered, "We have no way of knowing just where exactly the baby is growing inside you Jacob, therefore termination will just be more risky."

Jacob frowned and then asked "Maybe later, when something shows up on the ultra-sound or...or...you could just operate when it's grown enough to show..."

Carlisle turned around and fixed Jacob with a look of composure although he was feeling anything but calm and said "We'll see about that when the time comes." Carlisle deperately hoped the boy would grow attached to the child before that point of time and he could never see Edward or himself agreeing to do this.

Jacob nodded and took the prescription Carlisle had written for him before he strode out, Carlisle gently reminding him to not forget his next appointment in a week.

* * *

Alice and Jasper curled together after hunting and making love to each other on the forest floors. Alice gazed into the moonlight and Jasper admired how the light reflected off of Alice's beautiful vampiric skin. He could never grow tired of his mate, without preamble he let out all of his feelings for her and reached out to her and Alice smiled before turning back to him and kissing him ardently. He could sense her love, lust and joy in this moment and reminded himself how lucky he had been to have found her.

As they broke the kiss Alice whispered, "Do you think Bella and Edward would be as happy as you and I are?"

Jasper sensed a tinge of worry coloring Alice's emotions and wondered how best to answer her. His youngest brother was nothing short of an enigma when it came to his emotions and Jasper was confused by Edward at the best of times. "He loves Bella..."

Alice nodded thoughtfully before she asked "What about the wolf? Does he feel for him as strongly as he does for Bella?"

Jasper was conflicted for a moment before he decided to answer his mate truthfully, "He cares deeply for Jacob and lusts after him..."

"Do you think we should get them together? Jacob and Edward?" asked Alice, she had been asking herself that question for months now, when she looked into Bella's future she could still see Edward and Bella together but unlike all of her previous visions, these were visions in which Edward looked miserable and Bella looked content, neither of them were happy and Alice had trouble envisioning the wolf's future as he was a shape-shifter.

Jasper silently shook his head at his mate and smiled at her as he laid a kiss on top of her head, "I think we should not meddle in their affairs, it's for them to figure it out."

"But I want Edward to be happy! He deserves it more than anyone else after waiting so long for his mate!"

"And he would have to follow his heart and find happiness on his own! It isn't for us to decide" explained Jasper calmly but Alice pouted and huffed before agreeing with Jasper for the time being.

* * *

**Read and Review! I'm going to be writing a few cross overs between Harry Potter and Twilight soon, check them out too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**So I know Edward's being an ass and Bella seems pathetic clinging on to him like that but then again I can't get Edward and Jacob together so soon, in fact it's going to take a long time for Jacob and Edward to get together in this fic, so guys bear with me….I have no wish at the moment to bash Bella but we'll get there surely!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

**Of Possessiveness And Jealousy**

**Chapter – 4**

Jacob drew the covers over himself as he moaned protesting against the bright rays of the morning sun entering his room through the open window and hitting him right smack in the middle of his face. He had left it open the night before because he was always so hot these days and the cool mid-night air was a welcome pleasure against his heated skin. Now he regretted having opened his window as he groaned after trying to unsuccessfully block the nausea that was rising up in him. He felt tired, he felt sick, he felt lonely and most of all he felt disgusted with himself and the thing growing inside him.

He debated on whether to get up or not and was content to snuggle his pillows for a while before another bout of nausea made him rise up and as soon as he did he experienced a vertigo as his stomach rolled and his head buzzed with dizziness before he got up with the sheets tangled around his ankles and tripped once and caught himself on the side of his bed before he grunted and slowly moved to the toilet vomiting what he had eaten the night before into the toilet bowl and then rising on unsteady feet to rinse out the fowl smell and the taste of acid on his tongue. He hated morning sickness with a passion and scowled down at his stomach before saying "Can't wait to torment me every day, can you?"

After cleaning up and slowly chewing down his morning breakfast Jacob wanted to go outside for a run in the forests. Billy objected to sending him alone though and Jacob glared but Billy only glared back steadily and finally Jacob had to agree to take Seth and Leah with him too as they were the only ones around today.

Seth came by in the next few hours saying that Leah couldn't come because she had to go to Port Angeles to buy some things and so Jacob and Seth started to wander off into the forests. Jacob walked for a long while until his legs pained and kept on walking thinking that if he could tire himself out then maybe the thing in him would be gone, after all pregnant women were always advised to not do heavy work weren't they?

Seth noticed his brother tiring and told "Maybe you should sit down for a while"

Jacob bristled, "Seth, I'm not a little invalid, I can walk thankyou!"

Seth raised his hands up in surrender before saying "Cool down bro, you just looked a little a worn out there, that's all"

"Well I'm not!" snapped Jacob and Seth turned away wondering why Jacob was being so snappish today and then decided it must be the hormones and snickered quietly.

"What's so funny Seth?" asked Jacob and Seth smiled before shaking his head, he knew he'd be dead if he informed Jake that he was acting like a bitch.

They wandered off in silence again and finally Jacob found a pond filled with clear water and decided to lie down for a while as Seth sat back a little away from the pool. Jacob took of his shirt and lied down against the cool earth fisting some clay in his hand, he loved the cold against his hot skin and began to slip away before he heard Seth talking, or more importantly Seth talking with Edward Cullen.

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Cullen house, Rosalie and Alice were making plans for Edward's wedding, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme had gone out to buy groceries. Edward was pacing his room and brooding and all of his siblings avoided him eagerly as he seemed to snap at anyone who came close to him and barely refrained from snapping at Bella when she came over in the evenings.

He was anxious and tense, he needed to see Jacob, needed to see if he was alright, he had promised Bella that he wouldn't go see the shifter and he intended to keep the promise, he just couldn't help being worried about the russet wolf though.

Everytime he held or kissed Bella his mind screamed that it was wrong, her scent was too floral, her body too soft, breakable, her eyes too dispassionate and her mind too silent. He had loved her for all of those things and now he could not understand why he prevented himself from cringing everytime she kissed him.

He still wanted her on a level and he loved her but he couldn't seem to get the image of Jacob's flushed face and his breathy moans and the feeling of being buried inside the shifter outside of his mind. Most of all he hated the fact that Jacob was the one who made him feel this way, they were enemies, they were supposed to hate each other and Edward had hated him with every fiber of his being for Jacob trying to steal Bella away from him but now the imprint was messing with his head and he felt concerned for the shifter. He was in a constant state of frustration and took it out on his poor siblings and now everyone was walking on egg shells around him.

Alice's voice rang out as she called "Edward, you're future disappeared?"

Edward sighed and went down before he asked "Show me the vision"

Alice did and before anybody could ask him anything Edward was out of the door and running into the forests.

* * *

He pretended to sleep as he had no wish to enter their argument or see the leech but his wolf stirred in contentment and he told his wolf to stuff it and leave him be.

"What do you want Edward?" asked Seth although he was trying to keep his tone polite he still couldn't completely mask the bitterness for the vampire who was hurting his brother so.

"It was never my intention to hurt Jacob or anyone else Seth, you know this!" said Edward as he looked at Jacob lying down on the earth and pretending to sleep.

"But you are hurting him, whether you want to or not, what do you want?"

Edward frowned at the wolf, he was feeling irritated and angry at Seth for trying to keep him away from Jacob although he knew Seth was just trying to protect Jacob, the implication that he would harm Jacob or that he could not protect Jacob on his own did not sit well with the vampire in him who rebelled and wanted to attack Seth. However, he had had a hundred years to control the vampire in him and it was hardly conscious these days.

He opted to reason with Seth as he said "I need to talk to him, privately, you can still watch him from afar."

Seth frowned shaking his head and asked "Edward, what the fuck are you playing at? You think he wants to talk with you?"

"That is for him to answer, don't you think Seth?" Edward was losing his patience with the mutt and he wanted to push him away and go to Jacob.

"I know that he doesn't want to see you, God, do you realize how messed up he is? Do you think it's easy for a shifter to fight against his imprint?"

Edward closed his eyes, much as he wanted to deny it he knew the young wolf was right and it made him feel guilty, funny how he seemed to feel only that emotion for quite a long time now. "I just want to talk to him Seth, I won't take long."

Seth saw that the stubborn vampire wouldn't be moved and looked back at Jake who seemed to be sleeping, "He's sleeping." Seth said as a last resort.

Edward smiled before saying "No he is not" he tapped his temple to show he had read Jacob's thoughts and they heard a groan from Jacob. Seth nodded to Edward before he went back into the forest and Edward took his time to observe Jacob stretched out on the forest floor, his tanned skin in contrast to the dark earth beckoning and teasing Edward's senses. His jeans hung low on his hips and Edward stared at the curve of Jacob's ass as images of their night together came rushing into his mind and his arousal heightened and he was restraining himself from jumping onto the shifter and ripping those jeans off of him and taking him on the forest floor surrounded by the call of birds and the heady scent of the forest air.

Jacob on the other hand had his eyes closed but he could scent Edward and the scent calmed him like he hadn't felt in weeks and his wolf whined softly in happiness at being close to it's imprint. Nonetheless he said "Go away, I don't wanna talk to you!"

Edward wouldn't be deterred though and came forward and sat beside Jacob as Jacob opened one eye to look up at the vampire who wouldn't bugger off. Edward thought Jacob looked fetching like that and immediately frowned at the direction of his thoughts before he said "We need to talk Jacob"

"No," Jacob murmured burying his head into his hands and closing his eyes as he said "You think we need to talk!"

Edward sighed, a human habit he had picked up, "Must you be so difficult Jacob?"

"I'm not being difficult; you're the one who's insisting on talking to me when I don't want to talk to you! Can't deal with the fact that you can't always have your way with me like you do with Bella?" Asked Jacob his voice muffled but clearly audible to the vampire who grew angrier by the minute.

"You know nothing about my relationship with Bella, so stop speaking like you know something and we do need to talk whether you like it or not!"

Jacob was not in the mood for a fight, he was tired, so very tired and pissed and on the edge all the time, he did not need this now, "Just leave me alone Cullen."

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me but I'll tell you what I came here to tell you, I want to be a part of my child's life Jacob."

Jacob blinked and turned about in shock to lie with his back to the ground as he gaped, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. While he had never expected the vampire to ever accept him as a mate, this was the last thing he had hoped to hear from the leech and he growled softly before saying "We don't have to have this conversation, I'm not going to keep this thing for long anyway!" said Jacob bitterness lacing his tone.

It was Edward's turn to be shocked and as he scanned the shifter's mind he grew impossibly angry at the thought that Jacob would deign to abort the baby and within minutes he had pinned the shifter down and lay atop of him as he snarled at him and said in a dangerous tone, "Don't you dare mutt! Don't you dare try to get rid of my child!"

"It's not a child! It's a parasite and if you want one so much go knock up Bella! I don't want this thing!" screamed Jacob and Edward tightened his grip on the shifter's wrists and he growled dangerously but the shifter paid no mind, "Do you think I want to be a freak? Do you think I want this thing growing in me and leeching off all of my strength? I'll get rid of it as soon as I can! And you can't stop me you leech!..."

"ENOUGH!" Edward yelled and finally Jacob quietened and looked at the furious vampire above him in fear as he gulped and wondered if he'd pushed the vampire too far and if the vampire would now snap his neck, after all Jacob was in no position to fight back and the imprint wouldn't allow him to fight anyway.

Edward was furious, how dare Jacob think of getting rid of his child, he already treasured his child above all things in the world and Jacob dared to call it a parasite, years later Edward would think upon how he had controlled himself from doing serious harm to Jacob as he looked down into the brown eyes staring at him in defiance.

"You stupid mutt, how could you even think of killing a child? Your own child at that!" asked Edward and Jacob felt a pang of guilt and shame but ignored it as best as he could.

"I don't want this" he retorted back, "And you can't make me have it!"

Edward caught sight of a bit of dirt that had stuck onto Jacob's right nipple and he smirked at just what the shifter had said to him, Jacob probably didn't realize just what he had said and Edward brought one of his cold hands to Jacob's nipple and rubbed the dirt away from it in gentle strokes that made the shifter beneath him close his eyes involuntarily before Edward's anger and arousal overtook his mind and he squeezed the nub harshly making Jacob gasp in pain and pleasure and look up at the still smirking Edward, the cold look in Edward's eyes made his blood run cold as he felt Edward squeezing his nipple again and he bit his lip to stop from moaning.

"Sensitive much pup?" teased Edward before rolling the hardened nub between his fingers and looking into Jacob's eyes before saying, "As a matter of fact, I can make you have this child, did you forget the rules of imprinting so easily pup?" Edward's smirk was fixed on his cold marble face and Jacob felt confusion and alarm stirring in him at the tone of Edward's voice, not to mention he was aroused as hell as his nipples were twice as sensitive now especially to Edward's cold hands.

Edward's eyes narrowed in a glare as he said with finality "I as your imprintee forbid you my imprinter from getting rid of the child growing in you."

"I also want you to take very special care of yourself and the child growing in you until its birth."

Jacob could not believe the leech was doing this to him and his shock showed plainly on his face as he shouted, "You…you bastard!"

Edward turned away and withdrew his hand from Jacob's nipple as he said "I don't care what you say about me Jacob, I want you to birth this child and after that if you do not want to keep him or her….my family would happily accept the responsibility."

"Get away from me, get the fuck away from me!" Jacob screamed and tried to kick Edward off of him and Edward thinking it was better to leave Jacob alone jumped up into the trees and disappeared from Jacob's view. He watched from afar as Jacob curled up on the ground and cried silently, his body shaking with the force of his grief. Edward felt a crushing sense of guilt at the pain he had caused and wanted nothing more than to go to Jacob and comfort him and make his sorrow go away but he knew he was the last person on the planet Jacob would ever want to see. He had no doubt about it now, the shifter would never forgive him for this and he wouldn't see Jacob again as all he seemed to do was make it worse and unbearable for the shifter, his vampire protested vehemently to that but he had to do this, he resolved to stay away from the shifter unless the imprint made it necessary for him to see Jacob again.

A particularly hard sob echoed from the forest as Edward made his decision and Jacob's body clenched in pain, the pain he had felt when Edward had first rejected the imprint, Jacob never thought he'd have to feel this again and he closed his eyes as he blacked out and Seth came bounding back and as he observed the state of his pack mate he cursed and lifted Jacob up into his arms before turning back and running into the forests disappearing from Edward's view. Even if he hadn't resolved to never see Jacob again, he doubted he'd be allowed to after this.

* * *

Jacob curled in on himself as someone deposited him on his bed, the pain was not going away and he felt like crap as he borrowed under the sheats and Seth frowned wondering what the vampire had said to Jacob to make him feel so sick.

Seth had to call Sam eventhough the pack leader was probably going to have his head for this and he dialled the number in his phone before Sam answered, _'What is it Seth?'_

_'It's Jacob, he's not feeling well' Seth moved around and touched Jacob's head and Jacob moved his head away groaning, 'He's burning up and I don't know what's wrong, you need to take a look, he's bad...like he was before the bonding.'_

_Sam sighed and said 'I'll be there as soon as I can, watch over him.'_

Seth wondered what his alpha would do if he came to know that Edward was again the cause of Jacob's pain and he moved to sit in the chair in Jacob's room and observed the distraught shifter his ming wraught with worry for his brother.

* * *

**Oh, please review? I'll update sooner if you guys review lots!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, thankyou for the reviews and keep them coming! I love you all!**

**Of Possessiveness And Jealousy**

**Chapter-5**

Jacob's fever didn't let up for four days and he was getting progressively worse as days passed by and finally Sam decided to call the doctor and have Jacob's imprint visit him.

Jacob protested feebly against seeing the leech but his protests fell on deaf ears and no sooner than an hour Edward arrived with Carlisle in tow. Billy glared at Edward but Edward resolutely met the glare and then made for the stairs to Jacob's room wondering just how much the shifter was wounding.

What he saw when he opened the door made his undead heart clench and his grip on the doorframe tightened as he saw Jacob curled into a fetal position with the sheets draped around his form so that only his head was visible.

He was distressed on seeing Jacob in such a state and stepped into the room slowly and unsurely, his steps echoing against the walls and making Jacob stir from his fitful sleep. Jacob opened one eye groggily and looked around with bleary eyes as Edward approached slowly. Jacob's senses were flooded with Edward's scent and he let out a sigh of relief when Edward touched his head and carded his fingers through his hair. Jacob's state of delirium made his mind ignorant to the fact that he was supposed to hate this. His wolf had taken over his mind and all he wanted to do now was to accept the comfort offered to him by his mate.

Edward felt as if he was touching a hot furnace and sat on the bed next to Jacob and pulled him closer to himself letting Jacob curl against him as he held still hugging Jacob with his arms when Jacob finally settled against him and gave a sigh of relief. Edward doubted the shifter knew what he was doing for Jacob would not have allowed Edward to touch him had he been in a less fevered state.

Jacob moaned time and time again when he felt uncomfortable and Edward carded his hands through Jacob's hair and comforted him which made Jacob quieten again and go back to sleep. Edward's hands roamed Jacob's body clad in only boxer shorts and settled on his stomach, while the other hand traced the shifters back, legs, neck and any place he could reach. Edward knew it was not right but he couldn't help himself as his hands roamed the smooth muscled expanses of Jacob's body. Words could not describe the sheer pleasure he felt at holding the shifter so close to him.

Jacob woke up close to the time of mid-night and wondered why he didn't feel the unbearable ache in his chest or the raging fever and shivering and the general urge to crawl into the ground and wither away. It was then that he opened one eye slowly and met the amber eyes of his imprint, Jacob experienced a moment of shock before he sprang away from the vampire and Edward let him go observing Jacob carefully.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Jacob as he scrambled far away to the other end of the bed.

"You were sick and Sam thought it was the imprint," Edward said by way of explanation and Jacob muttered some curses about his alpha thinking he could do anything with the pretense of looking out for him.

"I'm glad Sam called, you were in quite a state pup."

Jacob snapped his eyes back to Edward and said "So I'm fine now, you can get out!"

Edward let out a sigh before seeing that protesting would do no good to Jacob's failing health. He got up and left the room leaving Jacob in the eerie silence of the room.

* * *

The next day Emily and Sam came to visit and Emily had made him some chicken broth and a sandwich which he tucked into with vigor while Emily watched with a small smile on her face.

"What?" asked Jacob but Emily just shook her head and smiled.

"You alright there Jake?" asked Sam as he came into Jacob's room.

"I'm fine and the next time you're calling Cullen, I'm going to kill you!"

Sam only chuckled and said "Nah, you wouldn't, you love me like a brother!"

Jacob snorted and as he had no good comeback to that and didn't want to waste energy thinking for one he gave up and munched on his breakfast.

Once he was done Emily took the plates out and Sam looked serious and Jacob gulped wondering why Sam was looking at him like that now.

That look was usually 'the shit is gonna hit the fan' look which came before Sam dropped some terrible news on them. Sam cleared his throat before saying "Jake, I know you won't like this but just hear me out alright' when Jake was about to interrupt Sam put his hands up and continued, 'you have to spend sometime with Cullen if you don't want to end up sick and in your condition getting sick might be dangerous for both you and the baby."

Jacob gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger and Sam continued before Jacob could blow, "The Cullens, well the doctor thought it would be good for you if you stayed with them until the birth."

Jacob dug his heels into the ground and got up so abruptly that his head started spinning but he shook it off and screamed "Absolutely not! I will not be staying with them Sam! No fucking way! And you can't order me to go!"

Sam frowned and said "Technically I can but I won't order you to go alright, I just want you to consider it."

"Why on earth would I consider playing house with a group of leeches?" shouted Jacob outraged.

"Because you imprinted on one and as hard as it is for you, you have to consider the baby too now!" said Sam now raising his voice as well.

"I don't care about the baby alright! I don't care!"

Sam looked shocked before saying "Jacob, you can't mean that! That's your blood Jake! You can't possibly not care about it!"

Jacob just dropped down onto the bed and pulled at his hair saying "I don't want the thing Sam, I don't care, I really fucking don't!"

"I don't think you've fully absorbed the fact that you are pregnant Jake, think about it, it's a life Jacob, your blood, eventhough the circumstance under which that life was made wasn't exactly normal that doesn't mean it doesn't deserve your care Jacob!"

"I don't want to be a freak!" said Jacob and Sam paused halfway to the door.

"Your child deserves your love Jake, more than anyone else in the world!" with that said Sam made his way out of the door leaving Jacob confused and scared as his hands came to rest on his abdomen.

**This is short I know…but read and review!**

**By the way, I'm going back to university on Monday so updates will probably not come in a long while!**

**Love Amanda_**


End file.
